Past Wreckage
by SabineAmnell
Summary: Set in Season 7. A blast from the past comes to visit Cuddy, which she hides from House. Their relationship and ultimately their lives will be in danger when Cuddy's past comes back to haunt her.
1. A Stranger

It was 8:12 in the morning. Dr. Lisa Cuddy sat on the end of her bed, buckling the strap of her heels when a hand grabbed at her arm, pulling her down. A smile formed on her face as she was forced onto the bed on her back, "I have to go." She objected.

Dr. Gregory House pushed his naked torso up off the bed, getting into a better position as his girlfriend now lay on her back protesting. He kissed her opposition away and she adjusted, facing him more fully and rolling her body toward him. The kiss deepened and his hands began to wander. Their breath began to grow shallow. House's fingers brushed the hem of her pencil skirt before slipping beneath.

"House." Cuddy said, breathlessly between kisses, "I have to go."

"With the charity event tonight, it'll be quite some time before we're both naked in the same room again." House reminded her.

"Patience is a virtue." Cuddy reminded him, starting to get up.

"Teasing is a vice."

"I wasn't teasing you." She said, haughtily.

"Like you don't know what happens when you bend over conveniently in front of me."He gestured to her low cut purple blouse.

She smiled knowingly and he pulled her back down. This time, she didn't resist and kissed him. He began unbuttoning her blazer and things moved very quickly from that point on. In a few moments, she was undressed again, haphazardly. Her skirt was pushed up around her waist and her shoes remained on and she found herself wrapping her legs around House.

When it was over, they lay for a moment panting.

"At least if you're going to be late, you're going to be satisfied." House remarked.

Cuddy gave him a feigned scolding look before getting up and putting herself back together again. It was nearly nine by the time she finally drove off and House was just beginning to pull himself out of bed.

* * *

Passing the lobby and clinic, House gave Cuddy a small smile when her eyes came up to meet his. Her features seemed to relax from their strained appearance due to whatever stress was ailing her at the clinic desk station and, once again, House had to face the fact that he might just be happy and that he was possibly making someone else happy.

In his office, his team consisting of Chase, Taub, Masters, and Foreman were looking over various files in an attempt to find a new patient. They had most recently diagnosed a man who crucified himself every year for a deal with God. In the end, House had to lie to the man in order to get him to consent to treatment. All in all, not a failed case, but certainly not one that went in the annals of wild success stories. At least House thought so since the idiot still went away skipping in the clouds with an imaginary friend.

The diagnostic dance began and his team began to throw choices at him.

* * *

Wilson had just finished lunch and carried a small bottle of milk in his fist as he walked toward the main doors to get something out of his car. On his way past, he caught sight of Cuddy just outside the foyer talking heatedly to a man that Wilson didn't recognize. His face was pure anger while hers was guarded. Wilson tried not to stare as he passed.

Both stopped their conversation and Cuddy gave Wilson a tentative smile. Her arms were crossed and she shifted her weight uncomfortably. He heard the urgent voices start again as when he was out of earshot. He stole glances as much as he could while at his vehicle and his eyes narrowed when the man's hand gestures became more jerky and wide. Wilson watched Cuddy straighten and knew the man had gone too far in whatever he said. He was about to get it.

By the time Wilson was near enough to hear again, Cuddy had finished and the man stormed off in a huff. He lifted an eyebrow at her. She was clearly upset as he approached and he gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Everything alright?"

Cuddy gave a tired sigh, "I would appreciate it if you kept what you saw to yourself, but what are the odds of that?"

Wilson gave her a sidelong glance, "Pretty good. Telling House would only put him in a tizzy of curiosity so that he'd go to any length to satisfy it. Could be fun but I'm trying to keep him from screwing this up, not give him an obsession that guarantees that he screws it up."

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

"My own curiosity, however is far from satisfied," Wilson answered.

"He's an old friend."

"With friends like that…" Wilson began.

"A former friend." Cuddy amended.

"You sure everything is alright?"

"Yes, he won't be back." She assured him, even though Wilson didn't feel all that assured.

Could he really go through the rest of the day and the charity event, with his own curiosity burning, and not tell House?


	2. Charitable

The soft jazz music played incessantly while House and Wilson drank a brandy by the bar, away from all of the "straights". The lights were festive and the ballroom had been ruffled and bowed in gold and red. Both doctors looked dapper in their black tuxes, even though House had clearly decided that his five o'clock shadow was considered formal enough for a Hospital charity event. His hair hadn't exactly been combed either, but people from the hospital already knew what an ass he was and were going to avoid him anyway, so why look too nice, he thought. He had to admit, the dinner was delicious and the Artisan brandy was hitting the spot. He'd be sure to complain to Cuddy about how bored he'd been and how awful everything was anyway though. Couldn't give away that he enjoyed himself even a little bit.

Speaking of Cuddy…House glanced over to where he had last seen her, schmoozing with the donors and found that she had moved. At the bar across the way, House spotted her in her red dress splendor. As usual, Cuddy's confidence showed through in her chosen wardrobe. It clung tightly to her curvy frame and there was plenty of cleavage. A smile tugged at the corner of House's mouth.

House turned to Wilson, who had been solemn and thoughtful beyond normal tonight. He was clearly distracted. House had assumed he was feeling down because of his break up with Sam but now, he wondered, "Your company tonight can be compared to a wet blanket."

Wilson looked over at his friend, "Sorry, just distracted."

"Oh, God, you're not going to start talking about the Harpy again are you?"

"That's not what's eating me, House." Wilson insisted.

House's curiosity perked up, "So something is eating you but it's not Sam, so what is it?"

"Nothing is eating me, I just don't like charity events and the dinner sucked."

"You love this crap and they served one of your favorite meals. What is this about, Wilson?" House pressed.

"It isn't even about me so I'm not at liberty-"

"It's not about you, but it must be about someone we both know or else you'd just tell me and there's only one person we have in common that you wouldn't want to gossip about behind her back."

Wilson knew he was caught and also knew there was no getting out of it, "House, I can't."

House stepped forward and hollered at the top of his lungs, "Dr. Wilson was in a pornographic film that is showing tonight directly after the donation awards are given out."

"House!" Wilson pulled him back.

"I have it on my phone, always on my phone, I can project that puppy onto the wall faster than you can say 'Be not afraid.'" House hissed at Wilson.

The crowd had turned their way and whispers began.

"All right, all right." Wilson hissed back.

House gave him a satisfied look.

"I saw Cuddy arguing with some man outside of the hospital today."

"What man?"

"I don't know, she said he was an old friend." Wilson said, knowing that he was now in hot water with Cuddy.

"And they were arguing?"

"Pretty heatedly."

"Like she and I heatedly?" House asked urgently.

Wilson shook his head, "No, there was definitely none of the sexual tension that you two ooze when you go at it. She was genuinely angry."

House's jaw set as he searched for other questions to ask, "Hear anything that was said?"

"Nope." Wilson told him, he was grateful that he hadn't heard anything now, "She just asked me to keep it under wraps."

House looked at Wilson squarely now, "Good job." He said sarcastically. He looked around, seeing Cuddy watching them suspiciously but in the middle of a conversation with a donor, so unable to do much about them, "She told you to keep it under wraps in general or keep it under wraps from me?"

"In general."

"Lie."

"She might have implied you…"

"So, she especially doesn't want me to know." He took another drink of his brandy, "Past love interest?" House started his deduction.

"I'm not doing this with you." Wilson balked.

"I need more information." House said, his voice almost unheard.

"Don't even think about it, House." Wilson whispered.

"She obviously can't talk to me about it."

"I said no, House." Wilson began to talk over House and their words became jumbled as each tried to stop the other.

In the midst of it, House held up his phone again, waving it teasingly.

Wilson became silent and House smiled, knowing he had him.

"You're seriously going to make me spy on your girlfriend to invade her privacy." It wasn't a question.

"Yep."

"You realize after this banquet that the porn won't matter, you advertised it around the hospital so much, I doubt that there isn't anyone working there who hasn't seen it." Wilson pointed out.

"Oh, I'll find something else to bargain with." House informed him, smugly, "Better get started."

Wilson gave House a severe look before storming off in Cuddy's direction. She was talking to a security guard now and followed him toward the foyer. Curious, Wilson followed. In the foyer was the same man she had argued with earlier.

Cuddy gave him an austere look, "Nigel, what are you doing here?"

"Lookin' good." He drawled, admiring her before Wilson came into view behind Cuddy. Nigel's eyes met Wilson's and the former laughed, "I see how it is." He began to back away and Wilson tilted his head, confused.

Having seen the two disappear with a security guard, House went to follow. He had to bypass someone who was trying to stop and talk to him. By the time he made it to the foyer, the cause for alarm had left. Cuddy stood watching the door with Wilson behind her. They both turned when they heard House enter.

Cuddy gave him a put on smile and walked past them both without a word leaving them to turn to one another in confusion.


	3. Silence

House let Cuddy pass them as he knew he'd get more information out of Wilson at the moment, "What happened?"

"He was here." Wilson muttered urgently.

"When?" House turned to him, his blue eyes wide.

"Just now, he just left."

House limped outside where he found it spitting rain. In the lot, he saw a man, the very epitome of tall, dark, and handsome as he got into a car and drove off, swerving. Wilson had followed House as they stayed beneath the protective covering of the hall overhang. They both watched the black chevy drive out of sight.

"He looked drunk."

"I think he was." Wilson answered.

"Why did he leave?"

"He saw me and got all squirrely, backed off and just left."

House narrowed his eyes, unbelieving, "Who the hell is that?" He asked, pointing with his cane.

"She called him Nigel."

"He looks like he should be painted on the front of one of those cheesy Romance Novels and his name is Nigel?" House commented, going back inside, "Tough break. Another brandy?" He said offhandedly, changing the subject.

Wilson gave him a look and followed.

"What?" House asked when he saw Wilson's skeptical eyes on him.

"You're not concerned?" Wilson tested.

"Why should I be?"

"The only reason you wouldn't be is if you truly feel threatened. Anything serious happens and you flee."

"I don't feel threatened, she kicked him out."

"You don't feel curious?" Wilson probed.

"I respect her privacy."

"No, you don't." Wilson called him out, "You're scared. I would be too."

"So she has a secret handsome guy following her around, she can handle it. She's a big girl. If I go around pushing around any guy that bothers her, it will seem like I don't trust in her ability to fight her own battles." House stated before walking away, leaving Wilson to look after him, frustrated.

* * *

Cuddy avoided them both the rest of the evening and House only grew more brooding until he finally just left. Wilson sighed, knowing that if they simply spoke opening to one another, this problem would not be a problem. As the evening was drawing to a close, and last call was announced, Wilson ordered a glass of white wine and a brandy. He approached Cuddy, who was standing alone at the other end of the bar, and handed her the wine. She thanked him, but would hardly look at him.

"You should talk to him." He said, gently.

"I know." She said, much to his surprise.

"You said that guy wasn't coming back."

"I know." She repeated, her voice distracted, "I didn't think he was."

It was then that Wilson realized that she was freaked out by what had happened. She had covered it so well that he hadn't noticed before, "Are you OK?"

"Yes." She said with conviction, which made Wilson think it was feigned.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cuddy gave him a look and he put his hands up in surrender, "This time, I'm just genuinely concerned."

She sighed, "I haven't seen him in years."

"Who is he?"

"Old flame."

"What does he want?"

Cuddy looked away, "Doesn't matter, he isn't going to get it."

* * *

After the charity event, Cuddy went home and called House. He didn't answer. Sitting on her bed, she sighed as she held the phone on her lap after the voicemail message came up. He probably felt shut out, she knew, but this history was not something she thought would come back. Wishing he would have answered the phone, she placed it on her nightstand and turned out the light.

Outside, the same Chevy that House and Wilson had watched drive away was sitting down the block, facing Cuddy's house. Rain bounced off of the hood. It's lights were dark and it wasn't running, but the flare of a match lit the driver's side and a chiseled face for a brief moment as a cigarette was lit.

* * *

House watched the phone ring as Cuddy's name, or rather the name that showed up when she called, Hotlips, came up on his display. He picked it up and almost hit the Accept Call button. Before he decided to, however, it stopped ringing. He had to sort out how he felt about this first, he knew, but needed more information. He knew he should have answered the phone.


	4. The Whole Story

The night and morning had been lonely for them both but Cuddy pushed forward and waited for House to come in late as usual. When he did limp in, it was quickly and he headed right for her office. After his avoidance the previous evening, she was surprised.

"Got something you wanna share?" House asked, his regular attitude showing through, "Cause I had to polish the banister all by myself if you know what I'm saying."

"I do."

"Get what I'm saying or have something to share?" House clarified.

"Uh," Cuddy backtracked, "Both."

House made a gesture for her to continue.

"My ex-husband came back into town." She began, waiting for the inevitable reaction.

"The one you were married to for six days?" House's eyes narrowed.

"Yes."

"Fine, everyone is entitled to live in New Jersey, but why was he here?"

"I knew Wilson couldn't keep his mouth shut." Cuddy remarked.

"Yeah, let's jump off the obvious train and get back on the not so obvious train." House redirected, "What does he want?"

"Just to make an appearance," She explained, though it wasn't the whole truth, "Give me grief."

"Boys don't tease girls unless they like them." House pointed out.

"This is not a courtship," Cuddy defended.

"Not for you, but he seems to have a different idea of what will make you swoon."

"There's nothing to be worried about, House," She said patiently.

"He came back during the charity event, doesn't sound like a quitter to me."

Cuddy gave a long sigh, "What do you want me to do, House? If he doesn't get the hint now, he will eventually."

"Why did you two split?"

Cuddy pinched the bridge of her nose, "It just wasn't going to work out."

"Why are you being so evasive about it? It's not one of those dramatic 'it's one of the worst time in my life' stories that you're so traumatized you won't recall it, is it?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "No, we just met at a conference, it was an instant attraction thing." She explained uncomfortably.

"I can see why, he is a hottie." House interrupted.

"More like a hot head. They say you don't know someone until you live with them. That was certainly true of us. He was an irritable jerk and had a short-tempered. When you're in love with someone, that sort of passion is enticing but after some broken dishes and a shouting match over a couch, I moved out and filed for a no fault divorce." Cuddy explained.

"So, short fuse guy has come back to claim his bride or get even and I should believe everything is roses?"

"It was twenty years ago, there is no grudge."

"Did he agree to the divorce?"

"No." She answered simply.

"You'd be surprised how long people can hold a grudge."

"If he comes back, I won't talk to him, I'll have security escort him out, would that satisfy you?" Cuddy informed him, even though this was her plan anyway.

"Oh, I was just in here satisfying my curiosity. I don't want to intrude on your annihilation of Nigel. You could even throw him out yourself if you wanted, I was just making sure we were going to have sex tonight."

Cuddy smiled a small smile, "Your place?"

"Sounds good." He said, walking out the door.

* * *

House came uninvited into Wilson's office, which was not unusual. Wilson still tended to look up at him annoyed, however.

"I don't want to hear your convoluted irrationalities about why you won't talk to Cuddy, just go talk to her."

"Already did." House said, smugly.

"Really? What'd she say?"

"Nigel Hottie used to be Nigel Cuddy." House announced.

Wilson was incredulous, "Cuddy was married?"

"Yep, whirlwind romance that ended in no fault divorce and supposedly, she has it under control now that he's back to try and do what you tried to do with Sam; stupidly remarry her. Except the reason it's stupid to try and marry Cuddy again is that she's with me and the reason it's stupid to marry Sam again-"

"I get it, House." Wilson interrupted.

"She said he turned out to be a jerk with a short temper."

"That's why she divorced him? What does she see in you then?"

"Ha." House gave a false laugh.

"What's she going to do about him?" Wilson wanted to know, smirking at his joke against House.

"Nothing unless he comes back."

"Seems kinda likely, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but at least I'm getting laid tonight." House headed for the door, "An you're not." He taunted Wilson in revenge just before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

House opened the door of his apartment, letting Cuddy inside with a smile. A car behind her caught his eye and he followed it just before it turned out of sight. Was he being paranoid or was that the Chevy he saw at the charity ball? Paranoia, he decided, shaking off the feeling, almost embarrassed by the twinge of jealousy that he had felt this afternoon.

He took the Chinese take-out from her and set it on the table, pulling her into a deep kiss. Running her fingers through his hair, she pressed her body against his and kissed back fervently. He was already working on the zipper on the back of her pencil skirt as they made their way toward his bed. Almost feverishly, they made love on and enjoyed the take out afterwards, naked on his bed.


	5. Sense of Security

There was neither hide nor hair of Nigel for two weeks and everyone started to let their guard down, especially Cuddy. She had known Nigel some time ago and hoped he would see reason. Still, it gave her pause to think he would come back after all these years anyway and pursue her. She remembered their conversation from the day of the Charity Event. It had started out as a simple catch up visit (he had even brought flowers), but turned quickly.

"I've never stopped thinking about you, Lisa."

Cuddy had been silent, unsure of what to say. He had just told her of his most recent relationship gone bad. He seemed heartbroken, so she had listened, but this was not the expected follow-up.

"I want you to come back to me." He pleaded.

"What brought this on?"

"I haven't been married again, no relationship has worked out for me since us. Rhonda just left me." There was an awkward pause. He looked at her hands, "No ring."

"I have moved on." She had told him, firmly.

"Is there someone else?"

"That doesn't matter, I'm not going to be with you either way."

That's when he had become angry, "You're just going to dismiss me like that, not even give me a chance?"

"Nigel," Cuddy began, staying calm, "You just showed up out of the blue after so many years-"

"And I don't get the time of day from Madam Queen."

Cuddy had become angry then, "Do not put this on me, you can't just show up out of nowhere and expect me to drop everything."

It had ended sorely. He had shown up drunk to the charity ball but thankfully it didn't have the chance to get ugly. She figured he must have sobered up and rethought his position the next day.

Things seemed back to normal. Normal until her assistant told her she had someone who wanted to talk to her and didn't have an appointment. She walked into her office to find Nigel. Sighing, she approached him sitting at one of the chairs that faced her desk.

"Before you kick me out, Lisa, I just came here to apologize." He said, urgently.

She got behind her desk, still reserving judgment, and allowed him to continue.

"It's just that I drove all the way and could only think of you." He began.

Cuddy stiffened.

"No one has ever made me feel the way you did and I got it into my head that…" He sighed, "Well, it doesn't matter now. I just wanted to come here and make sure there no hard feelings."

Something wasn't quite right, but Cuddy couldn't put her finger on it, "There are none." She assured him, "I do have to get back to work though." Now, she just wanted to get him out of there, especially if he truly meant them to end on good terms. Somehow, she wasn't quite comfortable with turning her back on him and allowed him to get up and walk toward the door in front of her. When they got about half way, he turned on her quickly. His large hand was at her throat before she could utter a noise. Her hand came up to wrestle his arm away and he turned them around and put her back against the wall.

His surprising attack had sucked all the breath from Cuddy's lungs, but when she filled them again to scream, his large hand covered her mouth. With his other hand, he exposed a Glock 19 from his jacket pocket. She saw it and looked back at him with wide blue eyes.

"I drove sixteen hours to get here and all I could think of was you and you can't give me the time of day. I tried romance but you blew me off." His words grew harsher as he hissed them into her face. Still, it was not loud enough for anyone on the outside to be concerned.

"Sixteen hours and you can't even have a cup of coffee with me." His teeth were gritted. He removed his hand from her mouth and motioned with the gun barrel against his lips, "Shhhh."

"Nigel, it isn't like that, I am seeing someone." She generally hated to use this excuse that men almost always backed off for because they respected another man's girlfriend rather than her desire to simply not be with him, but when a gun was introduced, she wasn't opposed to compromising her principals a little.

"A cripple." Nigel growled, "You'd rather be with a cripple."

Cuddy looked confused.

"Didn't think I knew, did you? I saw you over there with him, kissing him."

She suddenly realized that Nigel must have been spying on she and House and her stomach turned unpleasantly, "Nigel, please just leave." It was all she could think of.

"I am leaving, but we're leaving together."

This left her speechless.

* * *

House checked his watch again. Cuddy was going on fifteen minutes late for their planned lunch together. He hated planned lunches since they had to be professional while in the confines of the cafeteria and the rest of the hospital, but he'd suffer through wanting to constantly touch or kiss Cuddy if it kept her from griping that they never spent any time together except in bed.

He stood, flipping his cane around and nearly hitting a doctor with a plate full of burger and fries. The other doctor had to dodge and then catch his tray before it spilled all over the floor. With a curse back at House, he made his way to a table.

House limped out of the cafeteria and toward Cuddy's office.


	6. Trapped

There was a pause, as if Nigel was trying to gauge her reaction. He looked disappointed after a moment. Had he expected her to say something or react in fear or even joy? Suddenly, Nurse Previn opened the door. Her face turned from urgent to fearful in a moment as she turned to find Cuddy pinned against the wall by a man with a gun.

In the half a second it took for Nigel to turn to her, Cuddy went to give a warning, "Brenda, get out." She said, urgently. Nigel's large hand returned to her mouth as Brenda turned to run. It was too late and Nigel pointed the gun at her head. Cuddy grabbed his arm to throw off his aim as he fired and Nurse Previn screeched loudly in fear as she rushed headlong out of the office. The bullet hit the wooden door trim and sawdust scattered.

* * *

House watched a nurse walking quickly into Cuddy's office, she had a file and a look of concern. House made a face and hung back, waiting for the nurse to exit after she was finished with whatever trifle had her going to Cuddy. What he didn't expect was a loud popping noise just after the door closed. It was clearly a gunshot. Wilson was just coming back inside after lunch when the gun went off. Instinctively, he covered his head and looked for the source of the noise. Nurse Previn slammed into him, "Call the police!" she yelled.

House limped to Cuddy's door quickly to see Nurse Previn rushing out of the office in a panic and exclaiming that they needed to call the police. She slipped past Wilson and grabbed up the phone. Wilson caught sight of House and looked back at Cuddy's door. House charged toward the door, intending to go inside.

"No!" Previn shouted, "There's a gunman." House halted, and turned back to Previn as she dialed the phone, "Yes, there is a gunman at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital….my name? Brenda, Brenda Previn. I-I don't know who he is. He's in The Dean's Office. No, he's not, the Dean is in there too."

House leaned in to hear the operator, "Is the Dean also armed?"

"No, no, she isn't armed." Previn answered.

"Is the Dean being held against her will?" The Operator said with utter callousness.

"Yes." Priven answered.

* * *

"Now, she's going to give us away." Nigel growled, pressing Cuddy painfully against the wall, removing his hand from her face.

"The gunshot would have anyway," Cuddy struggled to say as the pressure against her lungs increased.

"We need to leave right now before the cops come." His eyes darted around the room nervously.

Suddenly the pressure came off and she found herself yanked to his side as he tried to pull her along with him out of the office. She pulled back, "Nigel, stop. I'm not going with you." She protested, firmly, trying desperately to regain any control over the situation.

He drew her to him slowly even as she resisted. Grabbing a handful of hair and making her face him, he snaked his arm around her waist. She felt the gun rest on her hip, his fingers still wrapped around it tightly. She pushed her hands up against his chest, trying to pull away.

"Lisa, you're coming with me. It won't be all bad," His voice softened, "You did love me once, we can be happy again. I've hit the bottom and only you can bring me back from the brink."

Cuddy realized that he was trying to be romantic and that he thought all of this would sweep her off her feet. Had he gone crazy in the past years? She saw tears in his eyes and she wondered if he had been drinking. She didn't have to wonder long because, unexpectedly, his lips were on hers and she tasted whiskey. She couldn't turn away, couldn't move as he forced the kiss on her. He seemed to grow agitated as his hand uncoiled its hard grip in her hair. She turned her face away from his now that she was able but he seized her bottom and started kissing her neck. Lamenting, she renewed her efforts to push away from him, only serving to tighten his hold on her.

In the lobby, they could hear distant sirens but no word had come from Cuddy's office. House stepped forward, Wilson stepped in front of him.

"House, there was only one shot at the nurse, Cuddy is not hurt. Let the police take care of this. There hasn't been a peep from in there since."

"That's what I'm worried about." House told him, pushing past but slowing as he approached the door. He opened the door to the vestibule and quietly snuck in. Keeping a distance, he worked the inner handle with his cane and pushed it open in one swift move. He saw Cuddy in Nigel's arms in the doorway, clearly resisting. He didn't see a gun.

The opening door had snapped Nigel out of the moment. In one motion, he grabbed Cuddy's wrist and uncurled his body from hers, effectively separating them, but still keeping her in his control. He pointed and shot the gun in House's direction.


	7. Catch 22

House wasn't exactly great at moving quickly. Even so, he had balanced his weight on his bad leg in order to be able to shift immediately to his good one and, hopefully, dodge any incoming attacks. His calculations weren't exactly on point and he felt a burning pain in his bum leg. Fortunately, Nigel's aim hadn't been on point either and he shot low. House was out of the doorframe in a second and only took another second to assess the damage. He saw blood on his thigh, but the bullet clearly had not entered, but grazed him. Looking around the lobby, he realized Wilson wasn't there anymore.

"You crippled bastard!" He heard Nigel shout from the office and he knew he was coming after him.

* * *

When the door opened, Cuddy had barely noticed. She was too focused on the feeling of snakes crawling over her body as Nigel forced his kisses down her neck. It wasn't until Nigel pulled away from her and her wrist was in his vice-like grip that she even saw House. When the gun came up again, this time aimed at House, she gasped. Pulling at Nigel, she saw his aim go off and House duck out of the vestibule. Nigel knew who he had seen, however and she was suddenly more afraid for House's life than her own. No reason was controlling Nigel's actions right now, and she had seen the anger when she had mentioned House before. Dragging her along, he followed House out of the office.

As soon as they appeared in the lobby, Brenda ducked behind the clinic station and House found himself crouched behind a wall but only moments from being discovered by Nigel and his gun. Sure enough, Nigel rounded the corner and saw House. House sighed and stood, glancing over at Cuddy whose blue eyes were wide and filled with fear.

"So, you're the guy." Nigel's teeth were gritted as he pointed the gun at House's face.

Cuddy interjected before anything could happen, "Nigel, I'll go with you." She pleaded, unwilling to watch House die in this hallway.

Nigel's hand was tensing and she stepped in his view. His eyes slid over, away from House. When Brenda had come in, he had startled Nigel and he just shot. Now, he would be shooting someone at point blank range. He paused.

"If he dies-"

"If you leave him alone, I'll walk out with you now." Cuddy interrupted, trying to get Nigel's brain on the right path.

For the first time in his life, House was speechless. He desperately searched for something to say that would stop this situation from spiraling out of his control. He knew he couldn't let Cuddy walk out with Nigel. There was no room for mistakes.

He took a breath and knew what he was about to say (calling Nigel a raging coward among other things) was going to be extremely detrimental, but he never got the chance. Sirens blared louder as police cars came into view a short distance away. Nigel looked panicked for a moment and Cuddy felt the grip on her arm loosen. Nigel spotted the elevators and House saw there was only a few seconds to act or else possibly lose Cuddy. He grabbed her other hand and stepped between them. Cuddy's grasp in return was tense and he could feel how cold her hands were. His thumb covered her wrist to find a rapid pulse.

The police cars sped into the parking lot and red and blue lights blinked harshly into the lobby and against Nigel as he realized what had just happened. House stared at him, his blue eyes ice.

The gun came up, "I'll blow your brains all over the walls." Nigel threatened.

Cuddy watched as Nigel's trigger finger tensed, there was no more stalling to be done and if the police stormed in, she knew House would not survive the confrontation. There was no solution where everything turned out alright. With a pained expression, she released House's hand. She felt resistance on his end but she persisted and pulled away from him, approaching Nigel. Taking Nigel's unarmed hand, she led him toward the elevators. Once Nigel realized he had won the standoff, he broke into a run and punched the button. Cuddy sighed as it opened immediately. Of course, the one time she would want the elevator to take forever, it would already be on the right floor. He pulled her inside and smiled at House as the doors closed.

* * *

Wilson had suddenly remembered something, a conversation that he and House had at least a year ago. Wilson had strolled into _House's office one evening and House had pointed a gun at him. _

_"__House, what the hell are you doing with that in here?"_

_"__Self-defense and it impresses the ladies." House had told him._

_"__You can't just keep a gun in here." Wilson had protested._

_"__Relax, it's just a very convincing replica." House said, twirling it in his fingers wild west style and putting it at his hip as if to challenge Wilson, "But, if anyone comes in here to shoot me again or make me diagnose them at gunpoint, I act like I can blow them away and they piss off."_

_"__I really don't see that going your way," Wilson informed him, now more calm that he knew it wasn't a real gun._

Now, Wilson thought if he could get House's fake gun that he might be able to intimidate the gunman. God, it was crazy.


	8. Revision

Anger and fear chased one another across House's face as the elevator doors closed. The police weren't long in coming and they rushed into the lobby, guns drawn and totally oblivious to the fact that they had just missed the gunman. They ordered House away from the elevators which he had slowly approached after they closed on Nigel and Cuddy.

Brenda began to explain what had happened to them and they ordered the hospital evacuated, "Sir," one officer approached him as he drifted toward the elevator, at a loss of what to do next, "Sir, you need to exit the building." He allowed himself to be ushered outside and suddenly realized that Wilson was nowhere to be seen. Armed police went inside the hospital even as it was being cleared. House watched incredulously, it was like a movie scene where the SWAT team goes inside after the bad guys. Would it end like a movie too, with Cuddy in his arms and Nigel behind bars?

* * *

"The building is being evacuated, sir, the patients who can't be moved are on lockdown, there are some nurses…" House heard this in the background, as an officer reported to his superior. House's blue eyes scanned the crowd for Wilson. Where had he gone?

A radio went off behind him.

"Gunman apprehended."

House turned around quickly, limping toward the sound and seeing another police officer talking into his radio, "Gunman has a hostage."

"No hostage, sir, but the gunman is in custody, we're bringing him out now."

Where was the hostage, House thought, frantically? He usually had complete control, now he felt himself unraveling.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Cuddy finally had the courage to ask on the second floor. She was surprised to find her voice working and not shaking. It was clear that Nigel no longer knew. He had expected this to be smooth to walk out unfettered. He expected to be miles away by now.

"You're going to find us someplace to hide. No windows. We're just going to lay low until I figure this out." He said casually as if they had planned a dinner party and more guests than expected arrived.

Cuddy punched the fourth floor button. It dinged and opened almost immediately. She walked, trying to look casual. Passing House's office, she walked into Wilson's office. Nigel closed the door behind them. Trapped again.

"I seen the movies, we demand safe passage out of here. I have a hostage, they have to listen." He got closer and Cuddy could feel his hot breath, "Then we'll be free." Determined not to cower in fear, Cuddy stood tall in front of him, her face stoic.

"They give you things in exchange for the hostage." Cuddy pointed out, "If you want to demand things, you have to give up your hostage."

He stepped closer again making Cuddy lean back slightly, "I'm never giving you up again. If they try to make me, I'll kill us both."

* * *

The police were making a hole in the crowd in order to take their suspect into custody via police car. A car had pulled up in front of the main doors and the crowd pushed back behind it. Normally, House would have made his way to his bike and ridden home for some brandy and Jersey House Wives, but now he was forced to listen to the idiotic droning fear and questions around him.

"What's going to happen?"

"Did someone get shot?"

House forced himself through the crowd of people just as one of the teams that went in came out with a man in khakis. House couldn't see much, but he knew, "Wait!"

Nigel had been wearing jeans.

"Hold it!"

That's when Wilson came into view. The crowd began to whisper, "James Wilson a shooter?!"

"He isn't the shooter!" House elbowed his way to the police line, "That's not the shooter!" He slipped past the line and approached the officer who seemed to be in charge, "That is not the shooter, that's Dr. Wilson."

"Sir, you need to get back."

"You're not listening, I was right there and this isn't the shooter."

The officer sighed, "I told you to get back, sir."

House shouted now, "The gunman is still inside! This is Dr. Wilson, he is not the man you're looking for."

"He was armed."

It finally dawned on House what must have happened, "With a fake gun, the shooter is still in there."

The radio went off again at the Officer's chest and they both paused to listen, "Shots fired, shots fired. He has himself holed in some office up here. Fourth floor."


End file.
